


Там, где вереск цветет

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Psychedelic, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: - А небо синее-синее, что если заглядеться то можно пропасть. Туда, где вереск цветет, - пела колыбельную Микото.





	

\- Небо синее-синее, глубокое, как омут. Если заглядеться в него, то можно пропасть.  
\- Куда пропасть? - спрашивает маленький Саске маму.  
\- Туда, где вереск цветет, - чуть-чуть нараспев произносит она.  
Саске никогда не видел вереска и ему представляются огромные кусты гортензии.  
\- Это чужая сказка, - говорит Микото, гладя его по голове, - из далеких стран.  
  
А потом Саске узнает, что небо может быть красным, как кровь, и если долго смотреть в него - можно сойти с ума. Никто не рассказывает ему об этом, он понимает это сам. На себе.  
  
Месть - горька на вкус, как полынь. Нутро раздирает болью и слезы льются из глаз - красными каплями, как то небо.  
Саске выигрывает у брата. Тот повержен и слаб.  
Но оказывается Саске проигрывает себе. Он закрывает глаза и видит черное, безлунное небо.  
  
Войны начинаются и заканчиваются. Наруто что-то говорит ему, но Саске не слышит. Комок боли в груди мешает сосредоточиться.  
За Наруто - Итачи и Микото. Они грустно улыбаются, растворяясь в зыбком тумане.  
\- Небо синее-синее, глубокое, как омут, - слышит он слова матери и вглядывается в глаза Наруто. Если долго смотреть, то можно засмотреться и пропасть.  
Саске видит в чужом взгляде высокое, бескрайнее небо и огромные поля.  
\- Не надо, - Саске отталкивает руки, зажимающие его рану. Смотрит Наруто в глаза, смотрит и медленно уходит. Туда где вереск цветет. И он совсем-совсем не похож на гортензии.


End file.
